The present invention relates to the field of providing protection for golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf bag and golf bag cover combination wherein the golf bag cover attaches to the golf bag by connecting to a divider in the golf bag.
Most persons who play golf have a golf bag for storing and carrying their golf clubs. It is known that golf bags, when purchased new, are generally provided with some sort of protective cover that serves to close the open end of the golf bag, enclosing the golf clubs. These covers are usually soft-sided, fabric or plastic covers which attach to the golf bag by connecting to snaps positioned around the exterior periphery of the bag""s open end. These covers do not provide meaningful protection from impact for the golf clubs. In addition, there remains the problem of security, since these generally available covers neither lock onto the golf bag nor otherwise prevent an unauthorized person from easily removing golf clubs from the golf bag. An example of such covers is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,171 which provides a soft-sided golf bag cover attaching to the outside periphery of the open end of the golf bag and does not allow for secure locking of the golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,280 is for a two-piece, hard shell golf bag hood which may be taken apart to store flat and provides protection for the golf clubs but is not easily lockable and attaches to the outside of the mouth of the golf bag, thereby being easily removable by someone intending on removing golf clubs. For those reasons, standard golf bag covers such as these do not provide adequate protection for the golf clubs while the golfer is traveling. So that for travel protection, the golfer must generally buy a full, hard-sided case into which to place the entire golf bag. The golfer, essentially, has to buy a container for the golf bag. These travel cases are usually capable of being locked, to deter potential thieves; however, they are expensive, cumbersome and heavy, so that they are not amenable to daily use and are usually reserved for extended travel.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention is a combination golf bag and golf bag cover. The invention advantageously provides a protective cover for a golf bag, which is simple, inexpensive, lightweight, easy to use, suitable for locking, impact resistant, and adaptable to most golf bags, thereby solving the shortcomings of previously known golf bag covers. The golf bag has at least an inner cavity for holding golf clubs, an open upper end communicating with the cavity for receiving golf clubs, and at least one divider positioned generally within the open upper end for dividing at least the open upper end to thereby define compartments within the inner cavity for separating the golf clubs when positioned therein. The golf bag cover includes a cover body having an open lower end positioned to abuttingly contact upper peripheries of the open end of the golf bag, a closed upper end, and a fastener connected to a divider of the golf bag and positioned to connect to the cover body, to thereby secure the cover body onto the golf bag. The cover is preferably made of impact resistant material, such as a hard plastic. The cover includes a cover body which is connected by a fastener to a divider in the golf bag, thereby securing the golf bag cover onto the golf bag. The fastener connects to a divider in the golf bag by engaging with the divider preferably by a hook or by a clamp. The cover body is connected to the fastener, which is in turn connected to the divider, thereby securing the golf bag cover onto the golf bag. The upper end of the fastener is disposed through an opening which extends through the upper end of the cover body and the cover body is secured onto the upper end of the fastener by a nut or similar means. The golf bag cover is preferably provided with a lock, for added security once the cap is in properly positioned on the golf bag.
The present invention also includes an associated method of protectively covering the open end of a golf bag having at least an inner cavity for holding golf clubs, an open upper end for receiving golf clubs communicating with the cavity, and at least one divider positioned generally within the open upper end for dividing at least the open upper end to thereby define compartments for separating the golf clubs when positioned therein, the method including the step of connecting a golf bag cover to the divider to thereby secure the golf bag cover onto the open end of the golf bag. The method further includes the step of providing a lock for locking the golf bag cover onto the golf bag.